La Historia de Nuestro Amor
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Nueva historia con dos personajes de los cuales no es muy comun escrbir de ellos, habra tambien una parte de BenXGwen pero eso en proximos capitulos Espero que les guste, es una posible historia de como ellos 2 puediron haberse conocido y vivido su amor
1. Chapter 1

**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**

**Capitulo 1**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, lo mismo con la película (y libro también) "The Notebook"**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño **

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas (o donde empieza relatar Verdona)**

* * *

-Buenos días señora Verdona!- saludaba todas las mañanas una enfermera alienígena a una mujer que aparentemente era ya anciana- hoy le va a seguir leyendo ese viejo cuaderno al señor de la habitación 8?

-Si querida, hoy se lo había prometido, aunque no tenga ganas de escucharme- decía la mujer con una gran vitalidad en todo su cuerpo

-¿Pero otra vez le leerá con esa apariencia? ¿No cree que mejor sería con su forma original?-

-No, es un pequeño sacrificio que hago por él, dio muchas cosas en su vida ahora la vida le tiene que dar mucho a él- ella solamente sonreía.

La enfermera solo dejo que esa mujer caminara por los pasillos de esa casa de retiro para ancianos. Aunque a uno le costara asumirlo los cambios que habían pasado en la Tierra esos últimos años parecían que nunca hubieran existido, pues todo alienígena o humano en sus últimos años de vida los necesitaba pasar en paz y tranquilidad y era algo común que compartieran el final de su vida en un lugar así. Ella llego a la habitación 8, como siempre saludo a la señora que vivía en la habitación 7, que todavía no asumía eso de que extraterrestres y humanos podían compartir un mismo techo pero que disfrutaba el trato que esa mujer le daba sin importarle de donde venia y quien era. Ella abrió la puerta, ahí estaba el, el paciente numero 8; estaba ya muy debilitado por todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida y que para no molestar a sus nietos había tomado por decisión propia estar en ese lugar; ya no era el hombre que en sus años de oro podía hacer un millón de cosas contando solamente con su valentía, había perdido mucho peso cosa que le favoreció un poco a su ya viejo corazón y donde estaba su brazo derecho ahora lo reemplazaba un brazo mecánico, pero seguía manteniendo la sonrisa de siempre con la cual ocultaba el avance del Alzheimer que le habían diagnosticado años atrás. Ella se sentó a su lado y le empezó a hablar.

-¡Buenos días! Espero que hoy tengas tiempo para mí- dijo ella

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto dejando ver notablemente rasgos de su enfermedad

-Mi nombre es Soledad y hoy le había prometido que le leería este viejo cuaderno

-Perdón por mi descuido señora, me presento, mi nombre es Javier – le dio la mano a modo de saludo mientras le sonreía.

-Es un gusto Javier- sabia que ese no era su verdadero nombre, pero ella no se molestaría pues lo amaba demasiado- Bien, déjeme ver donde empieza la historia… ¡ah sí! Ellos dos se conocieron en el concierto de Shag Carpeting

**ZzzzZ**

Maxwell Tennyson siempre fue una persona común hasta los 16 años, pero después de conocerla en la ciudad de San Francisco supo que su destino era estar junto a ella y viajar más allá de las estrellas. Todo empezó esa noche en el concierto de Shag Carpeting, Max ya había arreglado unos negocios de su padre y se disponía a ir con su hermano Gordon a aquel concierto. Las calles esa noche estaban desiertas, pues todos los jóvenes de la ciudad estaban en el concierto, iban de lo más tranquilos, ya que unos amigos de su hermano los ayudarían a entrar sin pagar entrada. Gordon manejaba la vieja camioneta hasta que de repente se cruzo una chica por el camino, este al verla se desvió y choco contra un árbol.

-¡Maldición! Así nunca podremos llegar, y todo por culpa de esa chica-

-Relájate Gordon, lo bueno es que no nos hicimos daño, mejor vayamos a ver como esta esa chica, actuaba muy extraño en mi opinión

-Mejor ve tú, porque si no, no sé que le haría yo a esa – Gordon ya estaba demasiado enojado.

-Max solo bajo de la camioneta y fue a ver a esa extraña chica que se había cruzado en su camino, el la notaba nerviosa, como si trataba de escapar de algo.

-Hola mi nombre es Maxwell Tennyson, discúlpanos no te vimos cruzar el camino, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Hola, si me encuentro bien, ¿puedo pedirles un favor? ¿Me pueden llevar a algún otro lugar que no sea aquí?

-Lamento decirte que la camioneta choco contra el árbol y al menos que tengas manos mágicas nos será imposible movernos de aquí hasta mañana

-De eso no te preocupes, yo voy a hacer que en unos segundos esa cosa funcione otra vez.- La chica se acerco a la camioneta, al verla el hermano de Max sale y habla con el

-¿Que está haciendo esa loca?

-Tranquilo, ella dijo que haría que funcionara la camioneta

La joven misteriosa se acerco a la vieja camioneta mientras los dos hermanos discutían, abrió el capo y un pequeño destello que salió de uno de sus delicados dedos ilumino todo el interior de la camioneta. Todas las partes viejas y destrozadas se convirtieron en cuestión de pocos segundos repuestos nuevos para esa camioneta; parecía recién salida de la fábrica.

-Chicos, la camioneta ya esta arreglada, si quieren vengan y pruébenla

-La vamos a probar y si no esta lista te las veras conmigo- le dijo Gordon agresivamente

Pero para su sorpresa la camioneta funcionaba a la perfección, él y Max tuvieron que cumplir la promesa de llevar a esa joven misteriosa al concierto. Al llegar, los amigos de Gordon los ayudaron para entrar clandestinamente sin ningún problema. Gordon de un momento a otro se fue con sus amigos a buscar chicas para conquistar, dejando solo a Max con esa joven misteriosa. Su curiosidad lo estaba matando y deseaba saber cómo había conseguido arreglar la camioneta en el estado que estaba después del choque.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si no hay problema- dijo ella

-¿Cómo pudiste arreglar la camioneta sin ninguna herramienta? Hasta para nosotros es difícil ponerla en onda a veces y tú lo hiciste en pocos segundos

-Bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo, pero digamos que tengo un don especial que me permite hacer esas cosas. ¿Hablando de otra cosa, como se llama esta banda?

-Shag Carpeting, es una banda muy nueva y hacen muy buena música

-Si ya me había dado cuenta, de donde yo vengo no hay cosas como estas

-¿No? ¿Y de donde venís?

-De muy lejos, donde casi se pueden tocar las estrellas

-Entonces no vives en una ciudad o pueblo grande, para que se vean las estrellas de la forma que me lo decís

-Si digamos que vivo muy lejos de aquí, aunque en donde yo vivo es un lugar muy poblado

-Qué raro, bueno no importa. Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre con todo esto no nos hemos presentado

-Mi nombre es Verdona, vine de vacaciones con mi familia.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ellos ahora?

-Por que ellos me quieren casar a la fuerza con alguien a quien yo no amo, y por eso decidí escapar, no fue fácil hacer que perdieran mi rastro pero creo que no me encontraran en largo tiempo

-¿Sabes? Nosotros volvemos mañana a Bellwood si quieres, te llevamos hasta ahí y puedes comenzar una vida nueva allí

-Creo que voy a aceptar tu propuesta y por haberme ayudado a escapar, gracias

-No gracias a ti, no sé porque lo digo- un pequeño rubor se apodero de su rostro

Los dos rieron ante sus actos de niños tímidos. El mientras la miraba reír, pensaba el porqué le había hecho esa proposición, pero algo le decía que esa chica era tan especial para él, así que no permitiría que se fuera tan fácilmente de su vida…

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos!!!!! Que les pareció???? Es una posible respuesta sobre algo que algunos de ustedes se habrán preguntado alguna vez (o tal vez no, pero bueno ya lo publique, jajajajaja =P). Cualquier cosa me la hacen saber, si les gusto o no. Bueno me despido, no les prometo nada porque no sé si podre actualizar o no =P. Nos vemos, se cuidan. Besitos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**

**Capitulo 2**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, lo mismo con la película (y libro también) "The Notebook"**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño **

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separación de escenas (o donde empieza relatar Verdona)**

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Ella vendrá con nosotros?- dijo sobresaltado Gordon

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, ella arreglo nuestra camioneta, lo más natural es que la llevemos hasta Bellwood

-¿Pero te ha dicho por que quiere ir hasta allí?

-Si ella quería empezar una vida nueva, yo le dije que Bellwood era un pueblo tranquilo donde podía establecerse por un tiempo

-Max creo que no es por eso que quieres que nos acompañe, decime algo, tu y ella… ya sabes

-¿Estás loco? no soy como tú qué haces falsas promesas a cada chica que se te cruza en el camino

-Bueno hermano solo decía, no era para que te enojes

-Hola chicos, yo a estoy lista para salir- dijo Verdona

-¡Perfecto! Nosotros también solo te estábamos esperando- dijo Max mostrando una sonrisa por su llegada

-Bueno es hora de irnos, te llamas Verdona, ¿no?- ella asintió con la cabeza- Quisiera saber en dónde te podemos dejar una vez que lleguemos a Bellwood

-Solo quiero que me dejen en la vieja granja abandonada que se encuentra cerca de su casa

Los dos jóvenes la miraron extrañados, hacía años que nadie vivía allí y mucho menos alguien de las cercanías (a excepción de ellos) tenían conocimiento sobre la existencia del lugar. Todo les pareció raro, ¿por qué una chica desearía vivir allí? El lugar con los años se desmantelaba de a poco, y no era posible recuperar esa casa, más bien había que derrumbarla en su totalidad para hacer una nueva. Por lo que ellos sabían esa casa cargaba con alguna especie extraña de maldición, se decía que continuamente se veían luces y almas en pena cerca del lugar. Todo esto les parecía raro, al menos que esa chica sea un alma en pena, nadie conocía el lugar y mucho menos querer llegar allí.

-¿Estás segura? Antes que naciéramos ya ese lugar estaba abandonado

-Si lo estoy, además esa casa pertenecía a mi familia

-¿Vos alguna vez estuviste por ese lugar? Es un lugar muy peligroso para que tú vivas sola allí

-No, está bien, puedo cuidarme sola y si quieren pueden ir a visitarme cuando quieran

El viaje fue tranquilo, ninguno de los tres hablo durante el camino. Una vez que llegaron a las cercanías de su casa en Bellwood, pasaron por la entrada de la casa que decía Verdona. La casa se encontraba lejos de la entrada, aproximadamente unos 200 metros era un camino oscuro y lleno de arboles que no dejaba ver la casa con facilidad

-Bueno creo que ya llegamos a la entrada ¿quieres que te llevemos hasta el final del camino donde se encuentra la casa?

-No está bien, desde aquí caminare, gracias por todo- ella abrió la vieja cerca que para entrar y comenzó a caminar.

Max y su hermano la vigilaban desde la entrada hasta que desapareció unos pasos antes de llegar a la casa, ellos pensaron que ya había llegado y se quedaron tranquilos. Mientras se dirigían a su casa, Max no dejaba de pensar en Verdona, así que decidió ir por su propia cuenta esa noche a esa casa vieja para ver cómo estaba ella. Cuando llegaron a su casa fueron recibidos por sus padres y por su hermana Vera.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, pero Max tenia ansias de que ya fuera de noche para ir a donde se encontraba la joven misteriosa. Esa noche aprovecho que todos se habían ido a dormir temprano y salió; llego al lugar y trepo la cerca, vio a la lejanía que las luces de la casa estaban todavía encendidas así que empezó a caminar ese oscuro sendero. Al llegar fue tal su sorpresa que quedo por casi 5 minutos o más boquiabierto, parecía que la casa no había sufrido ningún cambio con el transcurrir del tiempo, era como si la hubieran construido ese mismo día. Llego a la puerta y vio por la ventana del costado para ver si ella estaba y lo que vio lo dejo más sorprendido que antes. Verdona flotaba en el aire y a su alrededor una gran variedad de objetos volaban coordinadamente, desde platos hasta sillas; su reacción fue tal que se desmayo. A oír el golpe Verdona dejo de hacer flotar los objetos y salió afuera, ahí se encontró con un Max Tennyson desmayado y con un gran golpe en la cabeza. Ella lo llevo adentro de su casa y se propuso a darle los cuidados necesarios.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el al despertar

-Estas en mi casa, te desmayaste y te ayude- dijo Verdona con total serenidad

-¡¿Qué? ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Eres una bruja!

-No, no soy eso; ¿de dónde sacaste ese cuento?

-¿Cómo que de donde lo saque? Si te vi haciendo flotar las cosas por toda la sala

-No, no es lo que piensas yo soy…- Verdona callo rápidamente, como si quisiera ocultar un secreto

-¿Eres qué? Dilo

-No, no puedo decirlo, pero tienes que creerme, yo no soy una bruja

-No hasta que me demuestres lo contrario

-¡Bueno está bien!- dijo enojada- por algo me dijeron que los terrícolas eran difíciles de tratar, esta es mi verdadera identidad- una luz violeta rodea su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su verdadera forma.

-¿Qué es lo que eres?- pregunto Max con miedo

-Soy una anodita, por eso no te podía decir quién era

-¿Una qué? Explícame bien que no entiendo nada

-Soy una anodita, soy una alienígena, ¿nunca has oído de los plomeros?

-¿Una alienígena? ¿Y quiénes son los plomeros?

-¿No sabes quienes son los plomeros? Bueno te explico; los plomeros son agentes especiales que mantienen el orden y la seguridad en la galaxia, ellos son los responsables de las misiones de paz en el universo.

-¿Así que nuestro planeta es visitado por extraterrestres?

-El tuyo, este no es mi planeta, yo vengo del planeta Anodine

-Entonces ya no podemos vernos más- dijo Max con tristeza

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque seguramente al saber tu secreto me eliminaras o desaparecerás para no verme mas

-No digas eso, mientras nadie de los plomeros o los de mi raza se enteren; podemos vernos todo el tiempo que tú quieras

-Pero quiero pedirte algo, mientras no estemos solos disfrázate como humana, todo el mundo entraría en pánico si llegan a enterarse de tu secreto

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres hacer mañana? He oído que los terrícolas van a lugares con agua y hacen algo llamado nadar

-Si, esos lugares son ríos o lagos, por aquí cerca hay un lago, te puedo llevar y enseñarte a nadar si quieres

-Ok, nos vemos mañana

-Nos vemos mañana…

Max volvió a su casa pensando todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche tan inusual, todavía no podía creer que había visto por primera vez cara a cara un ser que no era de su planeta.

Al día siguiente el la espero en la entrada de su casa pero ella no apareció, entro con cuidado y encontró todo el lugar como estaba antes de que Verdona viviera allí. No podía explicar porque ella se fue, no sabía porque pero estaba enojado, lo había dejado plantado sin ningún motivo alguno. Ella le había mentido y eso no se lo podía perdonar. Lo único que hizo fue abandonar el lugar y continuar su vida sin permitir que el recuerdo de esa alienígena interfiera en su vida…

**ZzzzZ**

-¿Porque ella lo dejo?- pregunto Javier sin entender nada

-Todo a su tiempo… te gustara saber que después se reencontrarían después de un año y medio

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mejor te sigo leyendo, pronto se aclararan muchas dudas

-Perdón pero el señor necesita que le revisen su brazo mecánico- interrumpió una de las enfermeras

-Bueno… habrá que posponer la historia por unos minutos. ¿No sabe si hoy vienen mis bisnietos?

-Sí, hoy vienen

-¿Tiene bisnietos?- pregunto Javier

-Si tengo siete, tres del nieto mayor pero que no viven en la ciudad; después tengo cuatro más y uno en camino de otros nietos.

-Me gustaría conocerlos, ¿podría estar con usted cuando la visiten?

-Por supuesto a ellos les encantaría, es mas hoy sabré que es lo que está esperando mi nieta y quisiera compartir la alegría con usted.

-Gracias por tenerme en cuenta. Cuando vuelva, ¿puede continuar leyéndome?

-Si por supuesto lo veré dentro de unos minutos

Ella observo como él se alejo del lugar, todavía no podía creer que ese era el mismo joven del que se había enamorado alguna vez, el no la recordaba pero ella mantenía las esperanzas, según ella todo era posible y eso incluía recuperar a la persona que la había hecho feliz desde hace mucho tiempo…

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Hola a todos! Pensaron que no escribiría más de esta historia? Pues se equivocaron ja ja ja ja ja :P ahora mismo tengo un millón de ideas para este fic pero lo dejare para los próximos capítulos ;-). Espero que les guste mucho pues me ha sido muy difícil escribir este capítulo. Nos vemos pronto y próximamente tendré la actualización de "Ayer 11, hoy 25". Se cuidan… Besitosss :-) **


End file.
